


Miraculous Heirlooms

by miraculous_mad_hatter (mad_hatter_9306)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/miraculous_mad_hatter
Summary: An alternate universe in which the Miraculous are family heirlooms, passed down from generation to generation.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Marinette/Ladybug

Marinette was only fourteen years old when Sabine pulled her aside one evening and told her something that changed her life. 

“This is something VERY important. Something VERY secret.” Sabine pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to her daughter. When she opened it, Marinette jumped back, amazed and more than a little scared of the glowing red ball of light that had appeared out of nowhere. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it faded, and Marinette was left with something hovering in front of her face.

“Ahhh! A giant bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse!” Marinette frantically grabbed a glass and dove at the thing. Once trapped, it said in a voice as clear and sweet as a spring, “OK, if that makes you feel better!”

“You... talk...” Marinette looked to her mother, who was unfazed. “You’re seeing this, right?” As Sabine nodded, Marinette sighed. She wasn’t crazy.

Sabine picked up the box, which Marinette had dropped when the thing appeared. She took out a pair of earrings and fastened them in her ears. “Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette gaped as her mother, engulfed in pink light, spun in a graceful dance. A red suit with black spots materialized on Sabine. She smiled when she saw her daughter’s expression. “I looked just like that when my mother gave me the Miraculous.”

“What... what’s a Miraculous? Or a tikki? And where did that suit come from? And is that a... yo-yo on your hip?”

“A Miraculous,” Sabine began, “is a magic jewel. When a Kwami inhabits it, the wielder becomes a superhero — or a super villain, if used improperly. Tikki is the Ladybug Kwami, the Kwami of creation.” Marinette slowly sat down, her eyes focused on her mother.

Sabine spent the next few minutes explaining to Marinette the capabilities of the yo-yo, as well as the physical enhancements and responsibilities of the suit. She ended with a warning: “You and I are the only ones that know that you own this Miraculous. It needs to remain like that. You are not to tell anyone, not even your father.”

Marinette stared for a second, then nodded determinedly. She had a feeling that the consequences would be much worse than a grounding if she broke the one rule there was. “How do you detransform?”

“Spots off,” said Sabine. Pink light surrounded her again as the suit disappeared. She took off the earrings and handed them to Marinette. The girl immediately fastened them in her ears. Sabine turned to leave. “Oh, yeah,” she said over her shoulder, “Tikki’s got a sweet tooth.” She winked and left.


	2. Adrien/Cat Noir

Emilie Agreste slipped quietly into her 13-year-old son's bedroom one evening. "Adrien? You still awake, baby?"

"Yeah, mom." Adrien rolled over in his enormous bed. When Emilie sat down on it, he sat up. "What is it?" Adrien was instantly worried. His mother's health had been rapidly deteriorating over the last few weeks. He feared that every conversation would be their last, so he treasured her words.

"It's about a family heirloom," said Emilie. She slid a silver ring that she always wore off her right hand. With a small pop! a small, black, cat-like... thing appeared. Adrien leaned forward. "What are you?"

"I am not a what, I am a who! And the more important question is, who are you? And do you have any cheese?"

Emilie smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the smelliest wedge of cheese Adrien had ever smelled. "Get used to it, honey," she said when she saw his expression. "It's the only thing he'll eat." She tossed it to the floating creature.

As it gulped down the cheese, Emilie made introductions. "Adrien, this is Plagg. Plagg, Adrien."

"Pleased to meet you," Plagg said.

"Plagg is the Kwami of destruction. He inhabits this ring, the Black Cat Miraculous."

"Cool."

"I haven't used it in many years, but Plagg has been my constant companion. Along with D-- your father. And now," she handed him the ring, "the Miraculous is yours. Just say, 'Claws out'."

Adrien slipped on the ring. He rolled of the bed and stood up. "Claws out!"

When he was done transforming, he looked at the black suit in awe. His mother looked on in pride. "Very nice, sweetheart. Now say 'Claws in' to detransform and get back into bed."

"Claws in. This is so cool, Mom. Thank you so much!" He hugged her and got into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin. Plagg zoomed to a small corner. "Good night Emilie, Adrien."

"Night Plagg. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Adrien." As Emilie left her son's room, a small blue kwami flew up. "He's a good one, Emilie!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

But Adrien had already fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens about one year before the previous chapter. The rest of the chapters happen about when they happen on the show.
> 
> Also, if you don't already know, his mother's health is deteriorating due to extended use of the Peacock Miraculous, which is inhabited by Duusu


	3. Alya/Rena Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before, these happen about when they happen on the show. So, this happens about four months after Ladybug and Cat Noir have begun fighting Hawk Moth’s akamatized villains, and about two months after Alya and Nino started dating.

"Hey, little sis," Nora called to Alya as students flooded out of the middle school. "Come on. I gotta show you something."

"What is it, Nora," Alya asked as Nora led her into a side alley. Her older sister was never this mysterious; Alya was intrigued.

"OK, first, you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even your boyfriend."

"Ummm... explain." Alya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope. You gotta promise first."

Alya let her arms fall to her sides. “Fine, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

”Good.” Nora pulled a necklace from her pocket. “Mom gave me this... I think... five years ago.”

Alya started to turn away. “No, wait,” cried Nora. “It’s not any necklace. It’s called a Miraculous.”

At this, a small orange creature came zooming out of Nora’s pocket. “No, Nora! You can’t do this! Your mother gave it to YOU! The Miraculous ALWAYS goes to the oldest sibling!”

”Mom gave it to me to pass along. I’m just... doing it earlier. Besides, foxes aren’t my style.”

Alya was much more curious now. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What’s a Miraculous? Who are you? WHAT are you?”

The fox-like thing spun toward Alya. “I am Trixx, the kwami of illusion.” He flew to the necklace that Nora was still holding. “And this is a Miraculous. When I inhabit it, you become a fox-themed superhero!”

”And it’s been in our family forever, Alya. It almost always goes to the oldest sibling. But,” she stared at the kwami, “there can always be exceptions. This is one of them.” She handed Alya the necklace. “Say, ‘Let’s pounce.’”

Alya put the necklace around her neck. “Trixx, let’s pounce!”

When the transformation was complete, Alya stared at the suit. “In - sane!” She touched the ears. Then she reached onto her back and pulled out her weapon.

”But I can’t play the flute.”

Nora laughed. “That’s just a little bit of the magic of the suit.” She continued, explaining the basics. Finally, she said, “Well, if I missed anything, Trixx can explain further. And remember, DON’T TELL ANYONE!”

”I won’t, don’t worry. Trixx, let’s rest.” Alya tucked the necklace under her shirt. “Thank you, Nora.”

”Like I said, foxes aren’t my style.”


	4. Nino/Carapace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens if the current owner does not have any children. This happens about two weeks after the previous chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Nino’s phone rang, he looked at the caller ID. No number he knew. He clicked decline.

It rang again on his way home from school. Another unfamiliar number. No, wait... there was something slightly familiar... it was the same number from that morning! Nino decided that if it rang again, he would pick up.

It did. He answered, “Hey, Nino Lahiffe, DJ. Why do you keep calling me?”

An old-sounding, Asian-sounding voice answered, “I know who you are, Nino. I am Wang Fu. Come visit me tomorrow.” He listed an address, then hung up before Nino could say anything.

The next morning, Nino got up and got ready to go meet Wang Fu. He typed the address into a GPS app on his phone, and followed them to a small massage shop. He stared for a split second, then went and opened the shop door.

A few steps in, a small, gray-haired old man met the young DJ. “Nino?”

”Uh... yeah. Mister Fu?”

”Yes, that is me. Come, follow me.”

Nino followed the strange old man into a good-sized room. There was a raised mat with a pillow in the middle. A low bureau held an old gramophone. Other than those and a few other things, the room was bare.

Fu sat down on the mat, and motioned for Nino to do the same. He did. Fu slipped a bracelet off his wrist and handed it to Nino, who slid it on. “Uhh... thanks, I guess.”

”That is not just any bracelet, Nino. That is the Turtle Miraculous.”

”And I’m Wayzz, the turtle kwami of protection!” A small green thing popped up and waved with its tiny arm.

”Say, ‘She’ll on.’”

”Wayzz, shell on!” Nino was amazed by the green suit. He grabbed the shell-shield off his back. “Cool!”

”Very cool.” Fu explained the basics and important things to remember.

”This is really great, Mr. Fu. But... why me?”

”Typically, Nino, the Miraculous is passed from parent to child, from generation to generation. But if the holder has no child, like me, then they choose a new recipient. And I chose you.”

”Thank you, so much.” Nino detransformed and left, but he and Fu remained fast friends.


	5. Chloe/Queen Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit short... but I had a different part of this story on my mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe was overjoyed when her mother — fashion mogul Audrey Bourgeois — tossed her a small black box. But of course, she didn’t show it. She just ran up to her large, spacious room.

Upon opening the box, a gold ball of light as big as her face appeared. It circled her head, then faded. In its place was a little yellow...

”Bee! Get it away, get it away, get it away!” Chloe scrambled away from the thing. 

”Greetings, my queen. I am Pollen, the kwami of submission.” She flew down to the open box that Chloe had dropped. The girl picked it up and took out its contents. In her hands, she cradled a hair comb, shaped like a bee. She put it in her hair.

”And that is the Bee Miraculous,” added the bee - no, kwami. “When I inhabit it, you become a bee-themed superhero. Your weapon is a top. It splits, and you can then use it as a communication device. You can also sling it as a weapon, or to transport yourself.”

”Like Ladybug?!” Chloe could handle this superhero business if it meant she could spend time fighting next to her idol. Of course, this particular idol seemed to dislike Chloe... she wondered why.

Pollen was slightly taken aback, both at being interrupted, and at the fact that the Ladybug Miraculous was in public use, right here in Paris. She had been friends with the creation kwami once, a long time ago, before the Miraculous were crafted. Pollen shook herself out of her reverie. She could reminisce later. “Yes, I believe so, she continued. “You can use a more magical kind of offense, too: Venom. This gives you the power to immobilize your opponent.” 

When she was sure she had covered all the details, Pollen said, “To transform, you say ‘Buzz on.’”

”Pollen, buzz on!” Chloe moved instinctively as the bee-themed suit materialized. With a shout of joy, she swung out her window, eager for Paris to meet their newest hero.


	6. Nathalie/Mayura

It had only been a month or two since Emilie Agreste had fallen into a coma. However, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, the actress was dead.

But then, Gabriel approached Nathalie with the Peacock Miraculous. Emilie’s Miraculous.

Nathalie had known that Gabriel used the Moth Miraculous to become Hawk Moth. That Emilie used the Peacock Miraculous.

But the Peacock Miraculous was broken. Emilie had spent less and less time using it. More and more time sleeping. Or unconscious.

And then, one day, she had collapsed. Gabriel had rushed to her side. He had felt her pulse, but it was barely there. He tore the brooch off the chest. There was a blue flash as the dress dematerialized. He had tossed the Miraculous to Nathalie, telling her to put it away. And she did. She had opened the painting with the secret buttons. She had opened the small safe behind it with the code she had seen Gabriel punch in so many times. Gently, she had placed the Miraculous on a shelf in front of a photo of Emilie.

And now, Gabriel was giving it to her. They both knew that she was willing to do whatever it takes, willing to take any risks, in order to help him regain the lost love of his life.

Nathalie pinned the silver brooch onto her chest. “Duusu, spread my feathers!” The brooch gained color as the blue kwami of emotion spiraled into it. A dress materialized, draping itself just so as Nathalie — now Mayura — flourished her feathered fan.

Gabriel transformed. Together, they akumatized and amokizated an angry chef. Together, they created an unstoppable villain who swore to make Paris her kitchen — and Parisians her ingredients!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sounds weird, but as you’ll see in the next chapter, it’s not weird... I guess. I suppose all Akumas are weird. Paris is a weird city in this show/fanfic.
> 
> This one’s pretty short, too. The next one will be long, though.
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chef Akuma

Marinette was busily stitching a beret for the love of her life, Adrien. Oh, Adrien... He was so adorably— “Ow!” Marinette had poked herself with her needle.

Suddenly, a cream-colored blur shot past her window. Marinette sighed and set down the beret. “Tikki, spots on!” The spotted hero ran up the small ladder onto her rooftop, then swung off to save Paris once again.

Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Nino were playing video games together. Not physically, of course — Adrien’s father would never allow it — but virtually, via headsets.

All of a sudden, both boys heard the crashing of a giant amokizated robot.

”Uhhh... I gotta go, dude... my parents... will be worried...” Nino trailed off weakly. He dropped his controller and took off his headset. He transformed, leaping out the window and into action.

At the same time, Adrien did the same things. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop after the robot. Along the way, he met Carapace. “Hey, Cat Noir, what’s up?”

”Oh, same old, same old. How ‘bout you?”

”This one took me from playing video games with my friend.” Carapace sighed. “And his dad almost NEVER lets him play online!” They reached the Eiffel Tower, which was the constant rendezvous point when fighting villains. There, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee were waiting.

”Where’s milady?” Cat Noir landed lightly on the platform.

”I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Rena Rouge said.

Sure enough, Ladybug swung in at that moment. Together, the five heroes ran off after Chef Akuma.

When they caught up, the giant robot had begun wreaking havoc. Lying around were large vegetables. The ground had been turned into rich, dark soil, with leafy green plants poking out at regular intervals.

Secretly, the heroes smiled to themselves. Zapping villains like this one were the perfect cover.

Then Chef Akuma saw the heroes. “Ah, some extra flavor. You’ll be my special ingredients... after I take your Miraculous, of course!”

They got ready to dodge. Chef Akuma jumped up into the mouth of her robot. She aimed it toward the team. A giant laser beam shot toward them. They leapt to the sides.

Strolling up to one of the sprouts, Cat Noir pulled up a carrot. He bit down on it. “Delicious!”

Ladybug swung up, aiming her feet toward the robot’s head. As she passed the black-clad hero, she called, “I didn’t think cats ate carrots!”

”I’m one of a kind, milady!”

Queen Bee swung past. She was imitating Ladybug, like always. She seemed to think that she was a more fashionable version of the red-and-black hero.

Rena Rouge darted up to the feet of the robot, followed by Carapace. Cat Noir dropped his carrot top and pulled out his staff. He shot up toward the head of the robot. “Hey there, Soupy. Mind telling me where your akuma is?”

”I’d never tell you that my akuma is in the hat! Or that the amok is in my ladle!”

”Well, milady, what’s the plan?”

”Get the hat and the ladle! And don’t get hit, or you’ll turn into a vegetable!” As she said this, Carapace and Rena Rouge got hit. He slowly turned into a cucumber. “Sorry,” he said as his torso became green and bumpy. A bit quicker, she turned into a carrot.

”Lucky Charm!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air. A small, circular, red compact with black spots fell from the sky. She opened it. Inside was some red powder with black dots, and a mirror. Ladybug whirled around, searching for a plan. Then she got it. She swung away from the bot. “Follow me, guys! I’ve got a plan!”

The two other heroes gathered around Ladybug as she explained her idea. They all nodded and ran from in different directions.

The plan flowed swimmingly. Chef Akuma had jumped down from the head of the robot. Queen Bee landed in front of her. She opened the compact and blew the powder in Chef Akuma’s face. Somewhat blinded, the villain stumbled backward. Ladybug snatched the ladle from her hand and aimed it at the robot. She fired, and the robot turned into a giant head of cauliflower. She snapped the ladle, then grabbed the hat and tore it, too. She purified the akuma and amok. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She tossed the compact onto the air. The magic ladybugs repaired the damage done by Chef Akuma.

Purple-black blobs covered Chef Akuma, then dissolved, leaving Marlena Césaire. “What am I doing here?”

The five heroes fist-bumped. “Pound it!” They ran off.

Five heroes detransformed.

Five kids ran home and continued what they were doing.

Paris was safe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t get it, her power is that she can shoot soup beams from her ladle. If it hits a surface, instead of a person, it makes it a garden.
> 
> This is one of the longest chapters. I’m going to write a quick history, then end for now. 
> 
> Thanks for your support! Enjoy!


	8. A History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not like the rest of the story. Nor was the last chapter. I think this will be the last chapter. I may come back and do the zodiac Miraculouses, but I’m not sure. I’m ready to move on, because I have lots of ideas!
> 
> Enjoy!

In the beginning, Tikki yawned. From that yawn, came... everything. Tikki had created the world with a breath.

She was lonely, so she created men and women. Humans. However, these humans were flawed. They fought amongst each other. They were so impure that they were not able to see Tikki, or even realize she was there.

They were also destructive. With their destruction came Plagg, who wiped out a species Tikki had created: the dinosaurs. Tikki tried to recreate them, but they just weren’t the same. Thus, animal came into existence.

This altered Tikki and Plagg’s appearance. They gained color: Tikki became red with black spots. Plagg became black. They zoomed across the earth, looking for what had caused this change.

Turns out, it had been Tikki. When she had created animals, she had subconsciously changed their appearance to look like animals. Tikki looked like a ladybug. Plagg looked like a black cat.

Meanwhile, kwamis had been popping up left and right. A kwami of humanity. Of animals. Of color. Of appearance. Of death.

This continued for a long time, with the earth gaining more and more kwamis as it gained more and more concepts and ideas.

Finally, one day, a baby was born. But not just any baby. This baby was so pure, so perfect, that he was the first one to see kwamis. He played with the small creatures. He grew up rather friendless, but he didn’t mind. The kwamis were his constant companions.

Then Tikki and Plagg, who had been never left each other’s side since the beginning, met the young man. Tikki directed him in making the first Miraculous.

The man made many more Miraculouses. He worked through the nights, making magic jewelry, anchoring new kwamis to Earth. As he created them, he put them in special boxes, called Miracle Boxes.

At last, every kwami had a Miraculous. But now, they faced a problem. The Miraculous-Maker was getting older, and new kwamis were coming into existence every day. So the Miraculous-Maker wrote a book. In it, he described the first Ladybug, his daughter, the first Cat, his oldest son, and the first Hawk Moth, his youngest son. He called it the Grimoire. He entrusted it to his daughter, who wielded Tikki, the first kwami. He told her to never let it out of her family.

But then, Tikki told the now-old man of something his eldest children had just experienced. Holding their Miraculous together, they had made a quiet wish. Furthermore, it had come true! But Tikki had sensed something go wrong elsewhere. She wasn’t sure what, or where. She only knew it had happened. She returned to her wielder and told her what had happened, and the result. She told her to put both the wish-granting ability and the warning in the Grimoire.

Soon, they found out what had gone wrong: in making the older siblings happy and contented, the wish had made the young Hawk Moth angry and bitter. He wanted more Miraculouses. He wanted the Grimoire. He wanted a wish.

So, late one night, he snuck into his old father’s workshop. He stole the Miracle Boxes. He returned to his own room. There, he disregarded the warnings his father had given them to never use more than one or two Miraculouses together at a time. When he put all the jewelry on, he transformed them all.

It was more than disastrous. The young man was overwhelmed by the power from the Miraculouses. It destroyed him. His parents and siblings rushed to his room, but all they found was a smoking pile of ashes and Miraculouses scattered around the room.

The eldest daughter added this information to the Grimoire. She was pure enough to take over her father’s role of Miraculous-Maker. She gave her children, nieces, and nephews Miracle boxes, telling them to wield one Miraculous, and give the rest to their children. She told them what had happened to their uncle, and none of them ever used more than two Miraculouses. She gave the Grimoire to her eldest daughter, the new Ladybug.

After hundreds of years, the Miraculouses were given to young teens in Paris. It was pure coincidence that they were all together again. The Grimoire had been lost from the Ladybug line. The role of Miraculous-Maker had been lost, due to a lack of purity. However, a certain young Ladybug just may be pure enough to regain the role...


End file.
